A need exists in certain regions for a highly mobile crusher capable of reducing oversize iron ore, sandstone boulders and the like to an approximate 21/2" gradation suitable for use as road base material. Frequently, old gravel pits contain oversize boulders which were rejected during earlier removal of pit-run material, and the logistics involved, and the quantities of the material available at each such location, renders conventional crusher operations impractical.
Consequently, the primary object of this invention is to provide an efficient portable rock crusher which can be easily and economically transported to the location of the rock rather than vice-versa, thereby eliminating most of the handling of the material as well as the conventional machinery involved.
A further object of the invention is to provide a mobile rock crusher whose structural configuration and mode of operation is more efficient and more practical than prior art devices for a broadly similar purpose.
Still another object is to provide a mobile rock crusher in the form of a compact essentially self-contained unit which can be installed in place of the usual bucket found on a track loader or similar equipment.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mobile rock crusher whose impact rotor assembly is powered by hydraulic motors on the crusher unit supplied by the hydraulic system of a track loader or the like.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following detailed description.